Terraria, is it?
by Janius
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I've always wanted to write stories. I hope I'll get this story ready. Pls review. T because I'm a bit paranoid.


It was odd. The letters, and the few numbers accompanying them, were changing all the time. At the same time, the day and the night were changing as fast as once per five seconds. The trees were changing from dead to living, which was quite creepy. There was also something big, right above all those things… like a giant word covered in grass… Ter… Terra… Terraria? Suddenly, there was a bright flash capable of making me blind and a terrible pain that made me faint. Just before I fainted, I heard a loud scream as if somebody would've fallen from great heights…

I admit, lying in the grass feels comfortable, but because of recent happenings, I didn't stay lying there for a long time. After I had stood up, I took a moment admire the beautiful scene; trees seemed to continue endlessly to the horizon, the sun shone amongst the clouds in middle of the beautiful blue sky, the ground was covered in high grass, few flowers and mushrooms, there was also… _a girl? _She grunted as I understood, no, I _knew _what to do. I didn't care about the odd feeling I got from just knowing something like that, since the girl's life was more important.

I grabbed a mushroom from the ground and made her eat it. She muttered something as I knew that one mushroom wasn't going to be enough. The girl's life was still in danger. I grabbed three more mushrooms knowing that they would do the trick. Luckily, she was already a bit awake since she ate by herself. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to force the rest of the mushrooms down her throat. She gradually opened her eyes as I thought of what to do, or more preferably, what to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked sounding perhaps a little too worriedly. "Yeah… I guess so" she answered. I knew what she was going to ask next. "Who are you? And where are we?" She asked as she stood up. "My name is John, and this world is Terraria" I said without thinking it any more than that.

She had already stood up as she asked wondering "Terraria? Is that some kind of country?" "I'm not sure. I just saw that word before I found myself here" I said. It was a lie. I just didn't want to admit to her that I just _knew _things. "Oh… Well I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Olivia" she said whilst looking at the things around her, like searching for something.

"Oh, me silly! I didn't even thank you from saving my life!" she said laughing. "Um… I guess we should build a home to live in" I said in shy manner. "What?" she said with a questioning and a little angry look on her face. "First of all, I'm not a builder and you don't look like a one either, so it would be quite hard to build a house, and second of all, I'm not going sleep in the same room with a stranger!" She said, in fact, she shouted. "Hey, it's our only chance and we can always make separate bedrooms!" I shouted back.

"Our only chance? What are you talking about?" she asked even more confusedly. "I just mean that when the monsters of the night come out, we need a shelter" I said. "Monsters? What kind of monsters?" she asked even more wondering. "Well, for example a green slime like the one behind you" I said calmly. "What? That green blob over there? Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Have these. Use the sword to kill the slime. I'll explain the meaning of the other two tools _after_ you've killed the slime." I said handing her a copper shortsword, a copper axe and a copper pickaxe.

I liked the way how she went straight into action. I guess that she just didn't know that as small thing as a slime could hurt her. The slime succeeded to hit her once but then it got killed by her sword. She looked happy even though she had just got hit on her chest. "Are you going to tell me about these other tools now?" she asked waiting. "Of course. The pickaxe is used to mine, you're going to need it later, and the axe; you're going to need it right away, it is used to fell trees. From the wood we can do the house we were talking earlier" I said. "How do you know all those things?" She asked as she started felling a tree.


End file.
